


Mad About You

by deareststars



Series: music is the only pleasure we have [9]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Blood, F/M, M/M, Other, Reader is gender neutral, everyone else is likable though, idk how different this will be from the series, luther is still a little bitch, this is when vanya slits allison's throat during episode 8, you also have healing powers, you basically take the place of luther
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 05:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deareststars/pseuds/deareststars
Summary: You ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time, and skidded to a stop at the doorway. Once you saw the scene inside, you let out a shriek, covering your mouth and stumbling backward. Allison was laying there in a pool of her own blood, streaming from the slit in her neck.---taken from the scene where "mad about you" by hooverphonic plays





	Mad About You

**Author's Note:**

> holy chicken fuck i'm just cranking these out but i'm s o r r y i love these characters so muchhh

You, Klaus, Diego, and Five walked into the bar that Diego guessed Luther would be in. Sure enough, the big man himself was drinking his feelings away. He looked up at the four of you and let out a disgusted groan, knocking back a little more of his drink.

 

"Look," Klaus said. "Trying a little hair of the dog, hm, are we?" Five was struggling to walk normally and you nudged him a little as Klaus and Diego tried to talk to Luther, giving him a look. He nodded and rolled his eyes, making you hold your hands up in surrender.

 

"Leave me alone," Luther replied grumpily. Diego sat down and shooed the rest of you away, taking off his gloves.

 

"Give us a minute," he said. You rose your eyebrows, figuring that Diego would be last one to actually have a proper conversation with his old rival, but you nodded to Klaus and Five. To your surprise, they even agreed and moved a distance away, sitting down at a nearby bar table.

 

"Maybe they'll brood each other to death," Klaus mused. You shrugged and crossed your arms, watching the conversation and trying to gauge how successful Diego was with convincing Luther to come with you. Judging by the way Luther kept on insistently tipping back a little more of his drink each time, it wasn't going so well.

 

Klaus nudged you and Five and tapped his wrist, trying to say that you were running out of time. If Luther didn't come with you in the next few minutes, you would have to leave him and find Allison on your own. Who knew what was happening even as you spoke?

 

Finally, Diego said something that made Luther look at him in surprise, then anger. "You should have led with that!" He slammed the mug down on the table, startling the patrons in the bar, and stood up. "Jesus Christ."

 

Diego gave the three of you a look and nodded in Luther's direction. You made to go after him, jumping slightly as the big oaf smashed through the doors like a pissed-off Donkey Kong. Klaus raised his eyebrows at you and shrugged, going after him. You, Five, and Diego followed close on his heels, running over to Five's car and the motorcycle you'd brought with you on the chance that Luther would come.

 

As you got going, you tailed Five on a motorcycle, seeing as how there was no more room left in the car they were taking and you really wanted to feel the breeze on your flushed and worried. You could feel your hands shake on top of the handlebars, stressed about what you were going to find when you arrived at the cabin. Would it be Vanya or something worse? You unconsciously sped up a little and drove directly next to Five's car, knowing you'd be lost if he didn't guide you.

 

You arrived at the cabin and immediately dismounted your motorcycle, running inside as quickly as you could and disregarding the loud _thunk_ it made as it crashed to the ground. You ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time, and skidded to a stop at the doorway. Once you saw the scene inside, you let out a shriek, covering your mouth and stumbling backward. Allison was laying there in a pool of her own blood, streaming from the slit in her neck. Her eyes were wide open and blinking viciously, her body going into shock.

 

Luther pushed past you and gasped, stumbling to his knees and holding Allison close to his body. Five stayed with you by the doorway, giving you a panicked look. "Use your powers!" he snapped, gesturing toward the dying girl. "She's not going to be breathing for much longer, stop standing around and do something!"

 

Him yelling at you snapped you back to reality. You pushed forward, gently tugging Klaus to stand behind you and wrenching Luther off of Allison. "Get out of the way!" you said, catching Allison in your arms and resting your forehead against hers. Your shirt began to turn crimson from the incessant flow of blood, but you couldn't give two shits about that. You closed your eyes and worked your way deep into her cardiovascular system, finding where the damaged arteries were and meticulously mending them back together. You felt Klaus' hand on your shoulder but paid him no mind.

 

As you used your powers, you felt warmth seep into your hands and forehead. A soft yellow glow filled the space around you and Allison, and you felt your energy slowly fade. Allison began shifting beneath you and the blood began to stop, going from a stream to a trickle. She was still close to death from blood loss, but the slit in her throat wouldn't be much of a problem.

 

"Fuck," you muttered, sitting back on your haunches and holding your throat. The bad thing about your powers was that you took on the pain that the victim was feeling, so now you felt like the one that was bleeding out from their throat. Klaus' hand was still on your shoulder and you gave him a grateful smile, closing your eyes again.

 

"Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey!" Klaus sang, prodding you with his foot. You heaved a sigh from disgust and opened your eyes again, getting up to sit next to Klaus on the couch. Your hands were tingling from the aftermath of your powers, but you managed to ignore them and waited with the others for Allison to wake up.

 

Luther turned around to ask you what was going on, but you gave him a firm glare and he turned back around.

 

Finally, Allison grunted and her eyes flew open. She tried to speak but couldn't, tears beginning to pool at the corners of her eyes.

 

"Oh, thank God." Luther crushed her in a hug and you kicked him, shooting him another glare as a clear sign to back off and give her space. He reluctantly did so, and you struggled to your feet, moving to crouch beside Allison. She looked at you, and you gave her a gentle smile. She managed to smile back and reached up to take one of your hands. You allowed her the reprieve and squeezed her hand comfortingly.

 

"How are you feeling?" you whispered, brushing some hair from her face. She motioned toward her throat and you gave a tired chuckle, pulling her up with the hand you were holding her with. She stumbled slightly and you supported her, slowly handing her over to Luther for support. "You're not going to be able to use your voice for a while. I could save your arteries but your larynx and voice box is unfortunately shredded. If we get back to the Academy, maybe Mom and Pogo can try to do some...thing..."

 

Diego managed to support you as you passed out. "Nice," he muttered, wrapping one of your arms around his shoulders. He gave everyone else a glare and nodded toward the door. "We gotta get going. Can someone try grabbing their motorcycle or something?" At their blank looks, Diego rolled his eyes. "Of course. Alright, get her in the car, I'll grab the glorified scooter."

 

Klaus and Five supported you between them while Luther helped Allison walk to the car. The moment you were all secure in the car, Allison laid you down across her lap, your feet ending up across Luther's. She combed your hair out of your face and leaned down to give you a kiss on the forehead, minding the blood that was coating both of your outfits.

 

Time flew by and soon enough, you were all adopting the same pattern of Luther supporting Allison, Klaus and Five grabbing you, and Diego opening the door to usher all of you in. The moment you stepped through, Mom rushed out of the living room, surveying the situation and nodding.

 

"Okay, get Allison to the infirmary," she instructed. She pointed at Klaus and Five and said, "You two, take them up to their room. I'll have Pogo come in and check on them, make sure their powers don't go haywire again."

 

Allison felt the blood drain from her face at Mom mentioning that. The last time you'd used your powers was around the time Ben had died, when Klaus had gotten gravely injured on a mission. You'd tried to use them to ease his suffering, but because of the high stress of the situation, your powers had exploded and almost killed you and Klaus. Thank God the mission was completed; otherwise, you and Klaus may not have been there today.

 

Luther and Diego helped Allison to the infirmary. She saw you disappear upstairs with Klaus and Five, Pogo soon following afterward. She frowned, and upon seeing her line of sight, Luther patted her on the shoulder. "They'll be fine," he comforted her. Allison slowly nodded, laying down on the hospital bed and allowing Mom to do a check-up of the deep laceration on her neck.

 

Five and Klaus put you down on your bed, and Pogo came into the room with a small vial of something. Klaus watched with interest, wondering if Pogo was going to drug you, but the confusion came back into his face as Pogo poured water into the vial and faint white steam wafted out of it. Pogo put it under your nose, and upon inhaling it, you jerked upwards. Your nose burned and your brain felt like it was on 2x speed, but the moment the events of the past few hours came into mind, you tried to stumble out of bed.

 

Pogo barked your name sternly and pushed you back down. "You are not in a condition to be going anywhere," he said, his eyes staring you down even as you glared stubbornly at him. "Your powers need time to recover, and if you get injured while walking around because you were too stubborn to sit down and take a break--"

 

"--then so be it!" You jumped up and blocked Pogo from pushing you down, backing up toward the door. "Allison is hurt and I need to make sure Mom doesn't need any help!"

 

"Luther and Diego are more than capable of assisting her," Pogo said. "Now, sit back down!"

 

Without another word, you stormed out of the room and headed down the stairs. Granted, your act of defiance was going to bite you in the ass sooner or later (you could already feel the blood rushing to your head and your movements becoming uncoordinated) but you needed to make sure Allison was okay. God forbid your healing had negative drawbacks on her side.

 

You found your way to the infirmary and heard Five and Klaus close behind you. You stepped into the room and saw Diego passed out on the floor, Mom injecting him with a syringe, and Luther sitting by Allison's side. The latter saw you and her eyes widened. She patted Luther's arm and gestured toward the notepad on the side table. Luther complied and handed her what she wanted, the sounds of the saline drip and writing filling the empty silence.

 

 _Are you okay?_ the notepad read in all caps. She gave you a concerned look to match it, eyebrows knit together and mouth set in a thin white line.

 

You managed a smile and headed to her side, Luther making room for you to sit down. You held out your hand and she took it gratefully, running her thumb in a circle on the back of your hand. You lifted her hand and pressed your lips to the back of it, letting out a sigh of relief.

 

"I am, now that you're okay," you whispered, voice still raw. 

 

Mom gently fashioned the blood transfusion to the saline drip and injected it into Allison's arm. "Make sure you tell us immediately if you start to develop an adverse reaction to the blood," Mom instructed her. She turned to you and Luther. "Both of you had better tell me immediately if she does. And as for you"--she pointed sternly in your direction, making one of the least amicable faces you'd ever seen her pull--"you had better not try to heal her anymore, otherwise I will make sure that Pogo straps you down to the bed."

 

You held your hands up in surrender, but as you made eye contact with Allison, you knew that you wouldn't be able to hold yourself back, and she knew that as well. She gave you a stern look that mirrored Mom's, and you managed a chuckle, taking her hand in both of yours this time and holding it to your forehead.

 

_Trouble is your middle name._

_  
But at the end you're not too bad_

**Author's Note:**

> that literally had nothing to do with the song but this was what came to made hhh, probably going to rewrite it or something fashflkdhfalksd


End file.
